Talk:BioShock Infinite Original Soundtrack
Song from the first 5 Minutes? Song from the First 5 Minutes/Intro video; what is it? I don't know if the folks at IG (or the people running this Wiki) wanted to have everything released at the same time, but on YouTube a lot of comments for the video are asking for the name of that song. I can't find it anywhere, and neither can anyone else I've talked to.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 20:17, December 30, 2012(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Its called "(Give Me That) Old Time Religion", which according to the Wiki for it, its an old "Black Spiritual" song, but it had various covers, which the closest I heard this rendition compared to was one from 1915. As for publishing the songs early, that is a bit difficult. Unlike the licenced songs we can simply look up for BioShock and write down what it is and who its by, BioShock Infinite not only has mostly cover songs, but because of Quantum Mechanics used in this game, some covers are even based off of songs decades ahead of its timeline, only stylized for a 1900's era (I.E. "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" remade as a stylized cover in the original gameplay demo). So even if we knew what song it was, its more complicated to find who its by, or at least distinct if its a real song of that era, or a cover. Still, here's a link that lists the songs used in its first couple hours: http://www.wired.com/gamelife/2012/12/bioshock-infinite-music/ Its still an informative look at these songs, and the game has "music artists", but overall, they're covers. May be some of it can be in some of the articles as "Behind the Scenes", but as for this article itself with its format, it'll be kinda difficult to list most of them without knowing who is actually singing them in the game. We'll have to figure something out with this one.Evans0305 (talk) 05:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) The song is called "The Old Time Religion" by Polk Miller. He was an old Confederate veteran when he sang the song, and his group, Polk Miller and His Old Souther Orchestra, was made up entirely of Negroes, as they called them. (of course, I call them African-American because I'm not racist:) BSMan1 (talk) 05:03, February 16, 2013 (UTC)BSMan1 The sample from Garry Schyman. That sample i heard from Garry really made me think that the song will appear in the menu selection and in a scene where Booker and Elizabeth are in a life and death situation.AirPatriot1912 (talk) 01:19, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Missing Song. During an event in BioShock Infinite the song "Tainted Love" plays in a bar near the beginning of the Shantytown area. This song is not mentioned anywhere on this page. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWBWpyU9Mno 01:19, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Missing Bach's "Air" Missing Bach's 'Air'. The Bonnie Blue Flag Ahem. I've found another song for the list. There's a patriotic song from the Hall of Heroes Plaza called "The Bonnie Blue Flag" although I can't work out the artist. However, I don't know how to add it to the list. Could someone please do so? MadHatter121 (talk) 23:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC) La Mer Perhaps useful to add to the page: the version of Beyond The Sea (La Mer) used in the Rapture scene is a cover version by Django Reinhardt (the same instrumental cover used in Bioshock), 12:21, April 12, 2013 (UTC) New to wikis in general La Mer was on the BioShock 2 Soundtrack. It's kind of ironic because it doesn't play in BioShock 2 but in the beginning of BioShock 1. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 03:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Fink Factory music What is that music that is played in the first area of the Fink factory after you are sent out by Fitzroy? It is played over a loudspeaker. It's also played in the Factory Proper. 07:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Certain Other Songs I imagine certain other songs Albert Fink ripping off such as: "Cruel Summer" (1984, Bananarama), "Wannabe" (1996, Spice Girls), and "Tearing Up My Heart" (1998, 'N Sync).ZanyDragon (talk) 21:39, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Grand Old Rag? http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=wIaslJJBpSc#t=82 After listening to the debut trailer, it sounds like the words from the phonograph are "you're a grand old rag". Inccidentaly, there were two versions recorded of the song: "You're a Grand Old Flag" with the American Quartet (of which Billy Murray was a member) recorded in 1917 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yi0QM9RRSGc "You're a Grand Old Rag" by Billy Murray recorded in 1906 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_0EiOXgSK4 "Grand Old Rag" was the original song from the musical, but the lyrics were changed to "Flag" to be more patriotic and respectful. I have not been able to find a record that says "Grand Old Flag" where Murray also says "Rag". Therefore, the correct attribution should be: "You're a Grand Old Rag". UpgradeTech (talk) 04:17, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Wedding March" by Felix Mendelssohn Wedding March the song "Wedding March" by Felix Mendelssohn is allso heared in Bridal, could someone add it, i dont know how :/ Note to include in the article later Some of the period music in the game was outsourced to Fastestmanintheworld Media. Basically, it seems that all songs listed in the credits with the name Duncan Watt were created/produced by that company. This includes the Chinese pieces in Hall of Heroes, some Scot Joplin bits, and the Fitzroy song. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 10:59, February 23, 2014 (UTC)